Partner?
by Basjetball
Summary: Some what if scenarios...who'll be kazuya's partner
1. Joining the acadamy

**What if?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime freezing**

**What if Kazuya was never interested in Satellizer and never interfered to hug her? What happens if there were some other changes? What will be the results? Who will be Kazuya be partnered with? Read to find out. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

_Kazuha smiled as he went right in and had a talk with the principal. Apparently he was going to be toured by the student body president Chiffon Fairchild. Kazuya had a thought. He did think she was pretty. Chiffon went and told him about his classes and told him his room. After the tour, Kazuha went to his room where he was assigned and saw someone come out beside his room. _

_The other person saw Kazuha and put his hand up for him to shake and said "Hi my name is Arthur you must be new, it's nice to meet you,". _

_Kazuha grabbed it and they shake hands. "It's nice to meet you too my name is Kazuha," Kazuha said._

"_So, any pandoras caught your eye?" Arthur asks._

"_Nope, do you have a partner?" Kazuha asks._

"_Yeah, her name is Genessa Roland. She's pretty, intelligent, nice and rank 3 among the second years," Arthur replied._

"_They have ranks?" Kazuha asks._

"_Yeah, my partner Ganessa is rank 3 among the second years, there's a energized and happy girl named Lana who is rank 2 among second years and then there's Satellizer who is ranked best of second years and has a nickname of 'Untouchable Queen'. When she's around make sure you keep your distance, she could beat you up if you touch her, accident or not," Arthur explain._

"_Thanks for the explanation Arthur," Kazuha said._

"_Well there's more, Chiffon is the head of the student council president and is rank 1 among the third years, Elizabeth is rank 2 among third years and then there's Ticy who is rank 3 among third years and is vice president of the student council," Arthur explains again._

"_I see," Kazuha nodded._

"_Among the third year ranks, rumors has it that Elizabeth rank 2 limiter Andre transferred and Pandora have to pick a limiter that is a year below them, so since you're a first year, you should search for a second year Pandora," Arthur explains once again._

"_Thanks for the info Arthur, well I should be rest it was a pleasure meeting you," Kazuha said smiling._

"_You too, maybe we could be friends," Arthur said._

"_I'll like that, well I should rest, bye," Kazuha said and went__ to go to his room. Kazuha enters and fell asleep._

* * *

><p>Do you guys like it? Review! More reviews give me more inspiration to write!<p> 


	2. Unexpected

**What if**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime freezing**

**What if Kazuya was never interested in Satellizer and never interfered to hug her? What happens if there were some other changes? What will be the results? Who will be Kazuya be partnered with? Read to find out. **

Chapter 2

The sound of his alarm woke Kazuya of his slumber. He groans and begins to get dress. After he got dress he went to class.

After class was over, it was lunch time. He got his food and saw Arthur, so he went to him.

"Hey Arthur," Kazuya said.

"Hey, oh and this is my friend Kayo, Kayo this is the new transfer student Kazuya," Arthur said.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Kazuya," the girl said.

"Thanks and it's nice to meet you too," Kazuya said.

The three of them just talk and ate for a while.

Then suddenly the crowd for burgers was gone.

"That's Satellizer El Bridget, anyone who touch her even by accident get beaten up by her," Kaho told Kazuya.

Kazuya nodded. Arthur had already told him that yesterday plus he didn't know what the big deal was. Was she really that dangerous?

* * *

><p>Elizabeth enters the lunchroom. Sources said that there was a new transfer student and she used her sources to see what he look like. She looks around and spot the new student. Elizabeth didn't know what was happening but it was like there was a rope pulling her to the new student. Her mind want to resist, but it was as if her heart and body didn't even try at all. She walked up to Kazuya.<p>

"Hi sempai," Kazuya just said. From what Arthur and Kaho said, she was Elizabeth ranked 2 among third years and apparently didn't have a limiter since Andre left a month ago. Apparently a lot of people were looking this way, it even looks like Satellizer was even looking.

The next thing that happen was very surprising to everyone including Kazuya.

Elizabeth hugged him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Feel free to review, anyways i'm not sure when the next chapter will be uploaded. I am very busy, so maybe 1-2 weeks? Anyways, i'm going to try to upload soon. <strong>


	3. Who is Elizabeth Mably?

**Partner?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Freezing**

**What if Kazuya was never interested in Satellizer and never interfered to hug her? What happens if there were some other changes? What will be the results? Who will be Kazuya be partnered with? Read to find out. **

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the hug senpai," Kazuya said after thinking for a while.<p>

A thought struck him, _why would she hug him?_

* * *

><p>Satellizer just glares at Elizabeth. Satellizer looks at her left hand…<em>why is it all of a sudden shaking?<em>

* * *

><p>Elizabeth, on the other hand starts to panic and thought '<em>Why did she, one of the best hugged him? It's not like he's special. On the other hand, he is kind of cute…wait, what? What did I just think? Whatever. I need to think of something right now!'<em>

Elizabeth just responds with "No problem," but what she didn't expect was for her to mess his hair a bit and once again thought '_that felt great, wait what?_' Unaware of what to do and say, she just walks away.

* * *

><p>Arthur and Kayo just sits there shocked just what happened.<p>

"Do you realize what just happened?" Arthur asks.

Kazuya shook his head.

"Isn't it obvious? The hug? The hair ruffle? She wants you as a limiter," Kaho explains as if it was the easiest thing to point out.

"Also, you're a first year. You need to find a Pandora who's in her second year," Arthur adds in.

"Don't forget that Elizabeth senpai is in her third year," Kaho adds in.

"Plus, Elizabeth senpai is only intrigued by strong limiters," Arthur adds in.

The two of them continue to talk about Kazuya's situation leaving him to think '_Who is Elizabeth Mably?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I cannot believe I didn't update this for 4 months! I am going to try to focus on this and make the next chapter<strong>


	4. Bumping

**Partner?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Freezing**

**What if Kazuya was never interested in Satellizer and never interfered to hug her? What happens if there were some other changes? What will be the results? Who will be Kazuya be partnered with? Read to find out. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The day after the hug, Kazuya is walking a bit when he accidently bumps into a girl.

"Watch where you're going," the girl snapped.

"Sorry about that sempai," Kazuya said.

"_He's pretty cute," _the girl thought.

"Well, tell me what's your name?" the girl asks trying to make conversation.

"Kazuya," Kazuya responds back.

"My name is Miyabi, tell me have you found a pandora partner?" Miyabi asks.

"No sempai," Kazuya responds.

Miyabi knew what to do in this situation. He pinned Kazuya to a wall and said in a different voice "_why don't you be my limiter,"_

Kazuya turns and try to wriggle out of the situation, but he is pinned.

Miyabi grabs Kazuya and try to lead him to his room but Elizabeth spots Miyabi.

"What are you _doing_ Miyabi?" Elizabeth asks in a serious voice.

"He's my new limiter," Miyabi respond back.

Elizabeth is in awe. Kazuya and _her _as a partner, but Elizabeth then notice Kazuya shake his head no.

"Clearly not, because he is my limiter," Elizabeth glares at the girl.

Miyabi runs.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kazuya is walking to the cafeteria when he accidently bump into a girl.<p>

"I'm so sorry sempai, are you okay?" Kazuya asks the girl.

The girl stands up and looks at Kazuya for a couple seconds.

"Yeah, I am okay de arimasu," the girl responds back.

Kazuya nods and head to the cafeteria. He then saw Arthur and Kato and told them the incident yesterday.

"It does seem something Miyabi to do, since she grabs limiters for herself," Kato said.

"Yeah, but didn't you say Elizabeth said you were her partner?" Arthur asks.

Kazuya nods.

"Well it means one thing, you and Elizabeth need to perform the baptism," Kato said.

"Huh?" Kazuya said, not comprehending what was happening.

"Well, she said you were her limiter and the baptism is where the pandora stigma goes to the limiter for a way of communication," Arthur explains.

Kazuya nods, but then ask "she said it to get Miyabi to leave, right?"

Arthur and Kato did not respond for a few seconds and exchange glances, but then said _sure_...

"I'm going to get a drink," Kazuya tell his friends and as he gets up, he bumps accidently into the untouchable queen, Satellizer. Kazuya recalls from Arthur that whoever touch her would get beaten up.

Two thoughts went to Kazuya's mind.

_1. Uh-Oh_

_2. I have got to stop bumping into girls._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, guys how do you like it? I thought the ending was pretty good. <strong>


	5. Something is going to happen

**Partner?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Freezing**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...sorry, I haven't updated like in 8 months. I have lots of other works I am focused on, so that would explain the late update. If I get more support, I may be able to update quicker and longer.<strong>

* * *

><p>Satellizer flinched when she felt someone bumped into her, but it was...different.<p>

"It's not disgusting," Satellizer said in a tone of wonder and amazement.

One of Kazuya's eyebrows quirked up. "Uh, well thanks."

Satellizer snapped out from her trance and immediately fled.

* * *

><p>'<em>What was that about<em>' Kazuya wondered.

Kazuya wasn't aware that everyone around him was shocked. No, shocked was an understatement, because everyone around Kazuya was staring at the scene not moving and not making a single noise.

Suddenly Kazuya felt his thirst went away and just walked back to the table.

"What was that?" Arthur asked him.

"I don't know," Kazuya shrugged.

"You sure are an interesting fellow, you know that?" Kaho said.

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Maybe," Arthur and Kaho both said at the same time.

* * *

><p>"Kazuya!"<p>

"What is it Arthur?"

"There had been a rumor that a nova had killed few Pandora and lots of limiters," Arthur quickly said.

Kazuya nodded.

"Most of our senpai do not have limiters," Arthur stated. "Most of of the senpai are third years,"

"I see"

"Why are you so calm?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I feel sad for them. They risked our lives for us, but I just have a feeling that this is going to somehow going to involve me in some way," Kazuya replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind"

Still, Kazuya didn't shrug off the feeling that something bad or good was going to happen very soon.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, there were 3 girls in the academy. They were all in different places, but they all did one thing during the same time.<p>

They laughed. A laugh full of sadness, happiness and maybe a hint of crazy in their laughs.

Something was going to happen.


End file.
